Avoidant
by NinjaFrickinPanda
Summary: Matt's been left by Mello with his adopted parents and perverted brother... Will Matt manage to find Mello and see how their relationship progresses from there? OOCness and like not set in the 'death note' world. I suck at summaries...


The rain poured down on my head. The raindrops danced their way off my head, gliding down, down my fur vest, the only protection from the cold I had. _What am I doing...?_

_I can't leave him..._

I shook my head, which equivalently looked how a wet dog would shake its body to dry its fur. That's what am I to him right? I'm just a fucking dog. I continued walking down the deserted highway; I didn't know where I was going. I didn't _care. _

_Anywhere any from him..._

_I probably should explain myself... Just a bit right? My name is Mail Jeevas. (Don't comment on my name, it's not my fault my parents hated me.) I'm around about 15. Yeah, I think that's how old I've been allowed to live for. My parents aren't really my parents. Well... I've been adopted. This is not one of those sappy shit stories that are all 'I was abused and raped by my adopted parents'. They're okay I guess, it's not them that's the problem._

_It's their son..._

_Harrison. Harry to be précised. Harry Johnson. I like to call him the devil to be honest. He's my adopted brother. Who likes to remind me daily how I'm adopted, unloved, alone. How I have no friends but one best friend and even he left me. He's about seven years older than me, and well a pervert. He perves on me! My 'parents' always brush it off and say; _"You're being silly."

_But I never was being silly. Until one day, he went to a party and to say it short; got completely pissed. Then his fun really happened. He tried to rape me, would have succeeded if 'Dad' didn't get in early._

_So that's my sad, sappy story. What I'm doing now? Running away. Looking for my friend really._

_I still remember the day he left, it was about five years ago. (I'm rather obsessive.)_

_I was hyper that day; I always was when I got to go round Mello's. I gave him that nickname out of irony for his fiery personality. So I quickly changed into my striped shirt, dark denim trousers, combat boots that were way too big for my petite feet, loosely laced, I couldn't lace very tight, I let Mello do it for me. _

_So I was feeling pretty good about the day, I timidly stood by Mello's front door, examining it for the minute. It said '87' and the door was bright yellow, it's the only door on his street that was yellow, it's how I always could find it. I slowly knocked on the door, slightly scared of Mello's father._

"_Yeah?" He grunted, as he opened the door._

"_Uh-uh can I see Mello sir... p-please?" I asked politely, stammering slightly._

_A minute passed, as I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt, the older man simply shrugged, letting me into the neatly kept house. _

"_It's upstairs."_

_It... I always hated him calling Mello that. I gulped, while heading into Mello's room._

"_Hey Mells! I'm here! D'you miss m-... Mello?" I searched around, to see my blonde haired best friend packing. Packing a suitcase, containing everything Mello owns._

_He turned around to face me, smiling a hollow and broken smile._

"_Hey there Matty..." He only used my nickname when some shit was going down. _

_I searched him face, a large red mark was on the left side on his face, and his eyes were leaking tears. _

"_Wh-what's going on Mells?" I asked, my stomach suddenly becoming tight._

_He sighed, turning to zip up the blue suitcase._

"_I'm moving to leave with my Mum Matt..." Mello said._

_That's not too bad... Wait. His Mum leaves in Russia! No. Russia is a long way away from America._

"_No! Mells! You can't leave me! Please don't leave me... You promised we'd always be together!" I sobbed, I didn't even try not to cry._

_I just let all the tears out._

"_I'm sorry..."_

_And at that, I just ran out. I barged out of Mello's house and ran to the park. Mello left that night, I didn't get to say goodbye..._

"I wish I knew where he was..." I mumbled, my breath becoming white clouds as it escaped my mouth.

I'd been walking for hours now, and didn't have a hope in knowing where I was. All I knew was I was far away from home, and there was no going back now.

I continued walking down, just thinking. _Mello... Why can't I forget you?_

He was my first friend. That's why. My _best _friend. Stuck up for me, through all the shit I've been through, he gave up on me. Well until he left, I bet he could have done something. He probably _wanted _to leave me!

I sighed, sitting on an old bench that was located in a park I had arrived at. I slipped a small white stick in my mouth, and lighted, a puff travelling out my mouth.

And then suddenly my nerves were calmed, at least for a while.

"_Mail Jeevas is it?"_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey there! *Waves crazily* I uhh am new to this. But it seemed fun and like I love reading MattxMello so I thought I'd write some. **_

_**Uhh since I'mma total newbie, you should be patient but I'd love some like constructive criticism shizzle! ^^ Heh. **_

_**Well peace out! :3 **_


End file.
